


Thorin

by TasteOfPoison



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~This is what happened when I have had "Lament of Thorin" by Eurielle on repeat all day. SAD FEELS ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin

Thorin, King under the Mountain  
The silence in the air was heavy upon her heart as she stood where he stood just days before in battle. From under the mountain, she stares upon the people of Erebor and the people of Lake Town look upon the balcony that she occupies. She pulls the black hood upon her head to cover her well enough. Step by step, she ached with each passing moment as she moved closer to the floors below. With the help of Thorin’s nephews, they caught her in time as she stumbled from the last step. Her glassy emerald eyes look upon the faces of his kin. With a glance between them, she gave them each a pat on the face as they all three moved outside to where the people stand. 

“Queen under the Mountain, Lorelei.” She hears Dwalin announce as he steps out of the way. For a moment, the skies opened up with sunlight but soon faded as she came into view of everyone. She looked to her left and saw the company with Bilbo as they all bowed. 

“Please…” She cleared her voice as it was breaking and spoke from within. “Please come forward inside the halls of Erebor to pay respects to the King under the Mountain.” 

The only words her heart could muster up the courage to say to anyone present. With ease, Kili and Fili managed to turn her around and lead her inside at the head of the company. She had a weak smile upon her face through her tears as they led her towards his resting spot for everyone to pay their respects. In all his magnificence, he lay so still and sound. She wanted to collapse to the floor and beg for his life to return to his body. All she wanted was her king back to be with her ruling rightfully from his throne of carven stone. With assistance, she stood there and looked upon him and slowly reached to move his dark hair from his face and into its right place. 

“Thorin.” She lightly whispered, “How I must go on without is going to be the hardest task in my life.” She lays her hand upon his as his is curled around the bright Arkenstone. “I promise though, we will go on. The company and Gandalf are the only ones that know and we’ll keep it that way. This part of you will keep your name alive for the ages to come. Wait for me there upon the shores until I am reunited with you, amrâlimê.” 

She walks around to stand over him and places one final kiss to his forehead before resting hers against his for a solemn moment. Tears stream down her cheeks and drip onto his face as she rises up and sighs, reaching out for the closest person. Softly, she slumps against Kili as he helps her walk to rest. With a mumble, she turns her head and keeps her eyes locked upon Thorin until the view is blocked by the many people to pay respects. 

“Lady Lorelei, he would be more than happy to know what we all know.” Kili mumbles as comfort.   
“He knows. I know he smiles from those stars he once told me about were the kings of ages gone by. Promise me something, you and Fili will look after this little one should anything happen to Me.”   
“Do not speak like that. You will be fine.”   
“Kili, I mean it. I do not know how I will be able to go without him.” 

~*~  
The days grew weary as Kili and the rest brought Erebor back to its former glory and Lorelei was around to see it and the first few years of young Thorin III until her body finally could not spare with her broken spirit. Once again, the halls of Erebor were as silent as they had been on the day Thorin Oakenshield was laid to rest. In a tomb of her own, she was placed by him where they could be together always. When she awoke for her new life on the shores of a new world, the first person she saw standing near was Thorin. That spark that had left her many years before had been awoken. Still just the same as she remembered, she embraced him as he held her tight as they could take their final journey to the western shores.

“He’s beautiful. You have raised him well and he shall be in good hands.” Thorin spoke as he held her. “A proud Son of Durin.”


End file.
